Kickin' iT- Quinta Temporada
by KickForever99
Summary: Este es un One-Shot de cuando Kim regresa en la quinta temporada... Denle una oportunidad espero que les guste. KICK


**Kickin' iT- Temporada 5. One-shot**

Jack's P.O.V.

Era un sábado por la mañana, los chicos y yo estábamos en el dojo entrenando duro para el próximo campeonato que se acercaba contra los dragones negros. En este ultimo año todos habíamos mejorado, por ejemplo Jerry de alguna forma inexplicable se había convertido en cinturón negro primer grado, Milton ya era un cinturón más bajo que negro y la mejor parte es que el año pasado Eddie había regresado a Seaford y se había unido de nuevo al dojo Bobby Wasabi, en cuanto a Rudy el sigue siendo el mismo Rudy de siempre no ha cambiado mucho, todos somos muy unidos y felices, o al menos ellos, yo sigo extrañando a la persona más importante para mí: Kim, ella no ha regresado desde aquella vez que se fue hacia Tenese, ningún día eh perdido la esperanza de volver a verla aunque admito que tengo serias dudas de que vuelva. Lo que más me afecta es pensar que tal vez había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo y había decidido darle una oportunidad, no la culpo estaba en todo su derecho, debido a que el día que se fue decidimos muy a nuestro pesar terminar con nuestra relación, porque muchos dicen que las relaciones a larga distancia casi nunca funcionan, de todas formas yo conocí a muchas chicas lindas en este ultimo año pero ninguna se compara con Kim, ella es especial al menos sigo enamorado de ella, por lo tanto yo jamás tuve novia mientras Kim no estaba, y vergonzosamente ni antes de conocerla.

Kim's P.O.V

Estoy tan emocionada, el día de hoy regreso a Seaford después de un año de tortura, por acá todo es muy aburrido, quiero decir no hay nada que divierta por lo menos para mi, tengo amigos y todo, pero no son nada como los de Seaford esos chicos son únicos hablando de ellos, los extraño como nadie tiene una idea, extraño los momentos aniñados de Rudy, las locuras científicas de Milton, las confusiones de Jerry, y no olvidemos a Eddie de quien no sé nada desde hace mucho pero igual lo extraño y por último a Jack con quien no eh hablado desde hace mucho, perdimos el contacto después de 3 meses de haberme mudado. Cada dia me pregunto si habrá encontrado a otra chica que lo haga feliz me refiero a que sigo enamorada de él, pero siempre y cuando el este feliz, yo lo estaré se que suena cursi pero es la verdad en fin aun sigo discutiendo conmigo si llamar o no antes de llegar, al menos para Jack quiero que sea una sorpresa, creo que llamaré a Milton para avisarle.

Jerry's P.O.V.

Estoy acostado en un banco del dojo esperando a Milton para ir a desayunar, Jack y Eddie ya se habían ido desde hace un rato, de repente el teléfono de Milton comenzó a sonar y ya que él estaba en el vestuario decidí contestar, era un número desconocido:

-¿Hola?-

-¿Milton?- Responde un voz femenina

-No, soy Jerry, ¿Quién habla?-

-Oh hola Jerry! Soy kim- ¿Kim? Me suena familiar, kim, kim, kim…..KIM

-HOLA KIM, NO PUEDE SER, ERES TU NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE HEMOS EXTRAÑADO PENSE QUE YA JAMAS HABLARIA CONTIGO, OH JACK ESTARA MUY EMOCIONA- Digamos que no logre terminar la frase, culpa de Kim

-JERRY, baja la voz, escucha con atención ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien-

-Hoy regresare a Seaford- OMG –Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para Jack, por lo tanto necesito que le digas eso a Milton y ambos guarden el secreto ¿entientes?- OH GENIAL! VA A REGRESAR!

-Si claro no te preocupes-

-Muy bien me tengo que ir, llegare a Seaford en la noche-

- De acuerdo te esperamos-

-Adios-

-Adios- La llamada termino

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIM VENDRA, o Dios Kim vendrá tengo que avisarle a Jack.- Empecé a correr hacia la puerta pero recordé que Kim había dicho que sería una sorpresa para él, que linda, me gustaría tener una novia así.

En eso Milton salió del vestuario

-Hey, Jerry estoy listo vámonos- Sabia que tenía que decirle algo pero no logre recordar, creo que tenía que ver con Kim o con Jack. Oh rayos de nuevo estoy confundido.

-Ok- Dije y con eso nos dirigimos al Falafel de Phil.

Milton's P.O.V.

Mientras Jerry y yo caminábamos hacia el Falafel, logre notar que Jerry iba muy pensativo y fue raro considerando que es Jerry, de repente pareció recordar algo.

-Wooooooo ya recuero, Milton cuando estabas en el vestuario tu teléfono sonó y decidí contestar y no vas a adivinar quién era- Típico de Jerry

-Ni idea, ¿Quién?-

-KIM- ¡¿Qué?! ESO ES GENIAL

-Holy Chrismast Nuts Jerry es enserio?-

- Si amigo, jamás bromearía con algo como eso-

-Que bien! Tenemos que avisarle a Jack-

-NO, Kim me dijo específicamente que ella quería que fuera sorpresa para él y solo tú y yo tenemos que saber y guardar el secreto-

-De acuerdo y ¿cuando llegará?-

-Esta noche-

-Bien tenemos que distraer a Jack y que se quede hasta la noche en el dojo y hay que preparar una fiesta de bienvenida-

-Bien, pero tendremos que decirle a Eddie y Rudy también, para que nos ayuden- Con eso comenzamos a planear todo para después mandarle un mensaje a Eddie y Rudy.

Jack's P.O.V.

Eddie y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa del Falafel, cuando Eddie recibió un mensaje.

-OH WOW NO PUEDE SER- Eddie grito mirando su teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Umm nada esque me acabo de enterar que hay descuento en un restaurante cerca de aquí- Aunque era típico de él, algo me decía que estaba mintiendo.

-Seguro- Dije sin convicción.

-Tengo que salir, ¿te importa si te dejo solo un momento?- Sabía que ocultaba algo.

-No en absoluto, adelante- Con eso salió corriendo del restaurante.

Cerca de mi había una pareja riéndose, se notaba que estaban pasando un buen momento, eso me recordaba a mí y Kim hace un año, la pareja perfecta según todos y yo no tenía duda de eso, ojala estuviera aquí.

En la noche:

Jack's P.O.V.

Los chicos se han comportado raro todo el día y sé que traman algo, pero no le di importancia, ellos me habían convencido de entrenar por la noche en el dojo y no sé ni porque rayos estuve de acuerdo. Ahora estoy en el vestuario cambiándome para irme a casa cuando oí un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

-Que crees Jack la puerta se descompuso y parece que vas a quedarte ahí adentro un LARGOOOOO rato- Jerry grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! Amigo tienen que sacarme de aquí-

-No te preocupes Jack haremos todo lo que podamos- Milton grito

-Si Jack, además no puede ser tan malo estar ahí solo unas horas mientras que llega Ki- Eddie no pudo terminar la frase porque Milton lo interrumpió.

-Mientras que llega Ki….RA, Kira la chica de la ferretería.-

-Yo jamás había escuchado de esa tal Kira.- Les dije sabiendo que todo era plan con maña.

-Esque es nueva, regresaremos con la ayuda, aguanta ahí Jack y no te vayas- Jerry respondió.

-Amigo a dónde diablos me voy si estoy aquí encerrado-

-Cierto, regresaremos.-

Eddie's P.O.V.

Tuvimos que encerrar a Jack en el vestuario mientras que arreglábamos todo para un fiesta de bienvenida a Kim, se que por ahora Jack ha de estar planeando nuestra muerte, pero en cuanto vea Kim olvidara todo esto, aun estoy emocionado de que venga porque no la eh visto en muchísimo tiempo. Ya casi todo estaba listo y solo quedaba esperar a que Kim llegara.

Kim's P.O.V.

Ya hacia una hora que había llegado a Seaford y ahora acababa de vestirme para ir directo al dojo.

Una vez enfrente al dojo, me quede observando y recordando los buenos momentos ahí, note que las luces estaban apagadas pero seguramente estaban en el vestuario o el salón "secreto" de Rudy más adentro en el dojo.

Abrí cuidadosamente las puertas del dojo y rápidamente se encendió la luz seguido de un:

-¡Sorpresa!-

-Wow chicos, ¿enserio hicieron todo esto por mi?- Dije mirando alrededor del dojo.

-Claro Kim eres nuestra mejor amiga y te lo mereces- Escuche la voz de Eddie pero era imposible ya que se había ido a Inglaterra hace un par de años.

-¿Eddie eres tu?- Pregunte insegura, quizás era solo mi imaginación

-¿Tu que crees?- Me dijo apareciendo enfrente de mí con una sonrisa. Sonreí y lo abracé.

En el abrazo todos se unieron, cuando nos separamos note que todos tenían lagrimas de felicidad y seguramente yo también.

-Los extrañe- Les dije

-Y nosotros a ti, Kim- Rudy dijo secándose las lágrimas.

De pronto note que estaban todos ahí a excepción de Jack.

-¿Donde está Jack?-

-Oh está en el vestuario, teníamos que asegurarnos de que no se fuera antes de que llegaras- Respondió Milton.

-Si aunque apuesto a que cuando salga de ahí nos va a querer matar.- Dijo Jerry

-No tengan duda- Les comente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que es hora de traer a Jack- Señalo Rudy

-Si vamos Milton- Milton y Jerry se fueron hacia el vestuario. Solo espero que podamos volver a estar como antes.

Jack's P.O.V.

Escuchaba voces que provenían de las esteras del dojo pero no lograba distinguir de que hablaban ni quiénes eran pero estaba seguro de que iba a intentar matar a los chicos. Después de un rato escuche abrirse la puerta del vestuario y entraron Milton y Jerry.

-Jack mi querido amigo, que crees la puerta se arreglo puedes salir- Dijo Jerry con nerviosismo.

-Sí y ustedes también pueden salir, PERO CORRIENDO PORQUE LOS VOY A MATAR!-Grite enojado

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Milton y Jerry salieron corriendo.

Los alcance en las esteras y estaba a punto de matarlos pero interrumpió una voz hermosa y muy familiar.

-Jack no los mates, lo hicieron por mi.- Me di la vuelta para encontrarme frente a Kim.

Sonreí, corrí hacia ella, la abrace y le di vueltas en el aire.

-KIM ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Le pregunte ya que la dejé de pie en el suelo.

-Bueno pues papá fue transferido de vuelta a Seaford y quería darte la sorpresa, así que.. aquí estoy- Me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno los vamos a dejar solos, vamos chicos- Dijo Rudy y todos salieron detrás de él.

-Así ¿qué me extrañaste?- Le pregunte a Kim sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Como no tienes idea- Me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Bien es ahora o nunca.

-Kim desde que te fuiste ha sido un infierno para mi debido a que te necesito cada día mas y mas, y sé que esto no es un simple flechazo de un tiempo se que es amor, Kim….. te amo- Le dije sonriendo

Ella parecía sorprendida pero después se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Puedo decir lo mismo Jack, te eh extrañado demasiado y espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos que separarnos por tanto tiempo-

-Yo espero lo mismo y no te preocupes no dejare que eso pase.- Le dije con seguridad –Por lo tanto te haré una pregunta familiar-

-Kim ¿Quieres salir conmigo... de nuevo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Te amo-

-También te amo-

Con eso me incline y la bese.

-WOOOOOOO paso de nuevo!- Grito Jerry

-Chicos que les parece si vamos al Falafel de Phil, preparó una comida especial por tu regreso Kim.-

-No puedo creer que hicieron todo esto por mi chicos.-

-Lo vales- Le conteste

Tomé la mano de Kim y salimos del dojo.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Díganme lo que piensan **


End file.
